Erasing The Pain
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: Ch 12 UP! GETS DARK. Wanda is upset that Cosmo forgot their anniversary furthermore he seems to be ignoring her. She goes back to Fairy World and finds another, but her choice in the man may prove harder then she thought. JorgenXWanda CXW!
1. I Hate Mornings

**A/N: Well, I've been broadening my horizon's on fanfiction as of lately into the toons section. This is my first FOP fanfic, though I have been a fan of the show for quite sometime. For those of you who want to know, my favorite characters are as follows, Jorgen Von Strangle, Cosmo, The Crimson Chin,Wanda, Juandissimo, Chester and of course, Timmy. **

**I've decided to do something unique here, and stepping into bold territory by making an odd couple. Nevertheless, it will ultimately be Cosmo and Wanda in the end. But I must warn you, I'm known for my unique fanfiction that involves odd pairings, and not to add insult to injury I've won awards and though I'm new to this fandom, I'm not new to fanfiction. **

**Basic fanfiction information:**

**Title: Erasing The Pain**

**Author: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi (Melissa Norvell)**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: Humor/Angst/Romance**

**Couples: JorgenXWanda and WandaXCosmo**

**Warnings: Odd couples and humor**

**Summary: Wanda is upset that Cosmo forgot their anniversary; furthermore he seems to be ignoring her. Angry and feeling a little vengeful she decides to make Cosmo feel jealous, but her choice in the man may prove harder then she thought. JorgenXWanda CosmoXWanda**

**Erasing The Pain**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 1: I Hate Mornings**

She was excited.

It was one of their many anniversaries and the pink haired fairy known as Wanda was hoping to share a few sweet moments with her husband, Cosmo. Wanda's morning started out as normal as usual.

She could hear the muffled sound of Timmy's alarm clock going off as she popped her pink eyes open to see the watery surroundings of her fish bowl. Beside of her, slept her dense and green eyed husband, Cosmo, who was snoring up a storm. She smacked Cosmo across the face with her flipper.

"Cosmo wake up." Her voice rung through her husband's senses…

But he didn't stir awake.

His eyes clenched shut as he made a face of horror in his fit of nightmarish sleep. He thrashed from side to side.

"No! Noooo! You can't have Phillip! I love him so!"

Wanda made a face of unamusement as she smacked him again.

"Cosmo, you idiot! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!"

Green eyes popped open as he let out a scream, and then stopped.

"Hey, you're not a robber!" He smiled, and then his face quickly turned to one of fear. "But where's Phillip? Phillip!" He wailed as he swam back into their underwater castle. "I'm coming! Don't worry, Cosmo's here!"

The pink eyed goldfish shrugged as she hopped out of the bowl and transformed into her fairy-bodied self, just in time to see Timmy turning off his alarm clock.

"Good morning, Timmy." She smiled.

"Good morning Wanda." The pink hat clad boy smiled back, as he noticed the lack of Cosmo. "Uh, where's Cosmo?"

"He's off looking for his nickel. He should be right out."

As if one queue, Cosmo appeared, clasping "Phillip" tightly.

Wanda sighed in exasperation. "Well, what can we do for you today, kiddo?"

The brown haired boy thought for a few minuets, and then suddenly looked blank of all thoughts. "Gee, I really don't know. As far as I know I have no wishes as of yet."

"Are you sure?" The pink haired woman asked.

"Yep. But I have a question."

"What would that be?" Wanda asked quaintly.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" The pink hatted boy asked.

"Today is a special day between Cosmo and I." She announced.

The green haired nickel hugging fairy looked up from Phillip with confusion. "It is?"

"Yes it is." She nodded, and then all of a sudden she looked a bit offended. "You **should **remember it's only the most important day of our lives."

Cosmo pondered a bit, trying to think of what all he missed. "Hmmm….I know!" He dramatically pointed into the air, jumping and holding his beloved nickel in his other hand. He smiled an over dramatized happy smile.

"Its national hug a duck day!"

Two ducks appeared under either arm and he hugged them tightly. "I love ducks."

"No."

The ducks disappeared in two poofs of magic smoke as he thought a bit harder, putting a finger to his lips in contemplation. "Is it Arbor Day?"

"No."

"I know, it's the first day of Spring!"

"No."

"Um…."

Wanda opened her mouth to tell her dense husband that it was the day of their anniversary, when he retaliated. **"NO NO! DON'T TELL ME! I KNOW WHAT IT IS! I'm close I just NEED TO THIIIIIIIIIINK!"**

Wanda sighed to herself and looked down. He didn't even remember the day they got married. It was always like this, having a forgetful husband who didn't remember what happened two seconds ago, much less the day they were married.

Timmy noticed the sad expression on his pink haired friend's face and thought to himself. _'Gee, Wanda seems a little down today. I wonder what Cosmo forgot that's hurting Wanda's feelings."_

Moments seem to pass as Cosmo's brain gears slowly creaked from the internal workings of his skull. Timmy looked as bored as ever and Wanda's fears were coming true all too soon. Cosmo did forget about their anniversary.

There was a sudden outburst by Cosmo, who didn't want to admit he didn't remember.

"**I SAID DON'T TELL ME!"**

Wanda sighed, and fluttered off towards her godchild's window sill and looked out of it at the ironically blue and clear sky complete with happy chirping birds.

'_Everything's so happy out here. Why can't I be happy for once? Why can't he remember the day we were married?' _She pulled a picture out of her yellow shirt. Inside the depths of the photo were two happy faces looking back at her. The faces of the past. A past where she was happy, but as of recently things didn't seem to be going to great for her.

She and Cosmo had had their fights and sometimes he was just so insensitive towards her feelings. He was so dense and she knew when marrying him that he wasn't that bright, and never serious.

Finally, giving up Cosmo looked at Timmy. "Can you give me a clue? What am I missing? Usually I'd know, but I've got no clue what's going on."

"Well don't look at me, I don't know what's wrong." Timmy told his fairy god parent.

"Could you talk to her for me, please?" The green haired man begged. "I don't like it when Wanda's mad at me."

"I'll see what I can do, but first you have to go." He looked thoughtful, and then an idea struck him. "I know, I wish you'd find me the biggest seashell in the sea!"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something to do?"

"**OKAY!" **He poofed himself to the sea as Timmy went over to his window seal to speak to Wanda.

**TBC**

**A/N: There's chapter 1 of my little FOP fanfic. I hope you're all enjoying it. Could you please give me a review and tell me how I'm doing? I'd love any feedback I can possibly have even if it's just a "good" "ok" or "bad" I like reading reviews.**

**R&R!**


	2. Giant Shells and Giant Problems

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 2! I figured I might as well write the second chapter as well. I'm trying to build up characters, so forgive me if this is running a little slow.**

**To Alisha Marie: I read your bio on the 4th, it's nice to see another JXW fan. I'd love to see what you have in mind for a WandaXJorgen fanfic if you still plan on writing one. **

**Enjoy!**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 2: Giant Shells and Giant Problems**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**I I I**

"Hey Wanda." Timmy put his elbow on the window seal beside of her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Timmy." The fairy told her god child. "I'm upset because Cosmo doesn't remember our anniversary."

"Your anniversary?" The pink hat-clad boy asked.

"Yes, it's our 9,897th anniversary and Cosmo's forgotten all about it." She looked down. "Last year he tried to get out of it and this year his just forgot. "

Timmy looked concern with Wanda, she was obviously hurt by Cosmo's constant shuns and lack of memory when it came to the important things between he and Wanda. He had to do something to bring them back together.

He thought to himself. _ 'Wanda seems really upset. Maybe I should give her a break…That's it! I'll give her a little break, then I can remind Cosmo of his anniversary and maybe he and Wanda will be able to work things out.'_

"I know, why don't you take the day off?" The boy suggested.

"What?" She looked at her god child questioningly. There had only been one other time that her god child had made such a strange request. "Are you sure? I mean, it'll only be you and Cosmo."

"We can handle it. It'll just be a couple of days, what could possibly go wrong?" He asked.

And it was ironically so, because at that moment, Cosmo was transformed into a green sea horse, trying to find the biggest seashell there was.

At that moment, several different sized shells went floating through the water. "No. Nope. NO! Ew no!"

The green sea horse popped up from the coral rocks below. "This is going to be harder then I thought. I've found plenty of big shells, but only the biggest and best shell should go to Timmy."

He floated up from the rocks. "I must keep searching!" He yelled dramatically and swam away at a fast jet propulsion rate to quest for the gargantuan shell.

While swimming, he spied a rather large shell resting on the ocean floor. "Ooooooh! I like that one!" He cheered as the little sea bearing fairy swam down to check it out.

The green creature swam around the shell in delight. "I'm sure Timmy will **LOOVE** this one! It's so big and shiny….Ooh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinyyyyy…." He spoke to no one but himself as he seemed entranced by the shells pearlized exterior.

Slowly but surely, beneath the shell a long claw reached up and grabbed Cosmo around the waist. "Um…" The green animal said absentmindedly. "I didn't know shells had arms."

A pair of primitive eyes peered from beneath the shell as if grew another claw and several sets of legs. The fairies' eyes widened, knowing now what it was. "Ahhh! Crab!" He screamed as he was pulled downward.

"Are you sure you can hold out without me?" Wanda asked her godchild.

"Everything'll be just fine. You should go and enjoy yourself." The pink hat clad boy told her. "Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves just fine."

"Alright." She replied. "I guess I could use a break."

"I'm sure when you come back everything will be fine. Besides, you know how long it takes for Cosmo to remember things. Maybe it just needs to sink in."

"Maybe…" The pink haired fairy said voice full of nervous tension and uncertainty. She wanted to believe Timmy, but had high doubts. Has her bond with Cosmo finally disintegrated after all those years?

Sad to say but that may be true.

"So, what'cha waitin' for?" Her god child finally asked after a pause of silence.

"Well, I have to go and pack. I plan on having a restful trip. "Wanda told Timmy. _'I just hope that when I come back things will be in one piece.'_

In the vast array of the sea, a beaten up green seahorse floated limply through the water. "Ughh…" It groaned. "Message to myself, never pick a shell unless you're sure it's just a shell and not a shell with arms in it."

He swam over and rested atop of what seemed like a vast and pearlized material. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

He looked around.

"Now, where do I find the biggest shell in the sea?" Cosmo questioned, still looking around, green eyes scanning the sea for Timmy's special shell.

Unbeknownst to Cosmo, he was sitting atop of a large clam shell.

"Now, where could that shell be?"

Timmy sat on his bed in his room, pondering about Wanda and Cosmo silently to himself. He had to think of a way to pull them together before they fell even more apart then the dysfunctional parents they already were.

"I'm so stupid!" Cosmo finally said, realizing that he had been sitting on the shell the entire time.

"The biggest shell in the ocean is right underneath of me! I was sitting on it all along!" He said happily and began to laugh nervously.

The fairy for once felt like an idiot for sitting on the shell that Timmy had wanted. He hoped that it was the shell that his god child wished for him to find in order to talk to Wanda about whatever problem she was having.

In the back of his mind, kept in the darkest depths, held the secret fear of Wanda's wrath. He loved her unconditionally and faithfully and would always be by her side through thick and thin as they play the god parent role to many children over the eons. Both good and bad god children.

All god children.

He never wanted to upset her, it just seemed that nothing he said was right, and she was always getting upset with him. At times, he doubted himself he wasn't always Mr. Happy Go Lucky; it really bothered him when she was angry.

He just hoped that Timmy could help set things straight.

He had finally found his said shell, now he just had to get it to Timmy.

**TBC**

**A/N: This story is coming along a lot better then I thought it would. I'm glad that I'm getting reviews at least. Please be sure to R&R all chapters and tell me what you think! I'm actually loving to write this story, then again I do so well with romances.**


	3. Mementos and Goodbyes

**A/N: Here I am with yet another chapter! That's three in one night! Man do I ever have a knack for these chapters! Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope I'm making you all happy!**

**NOTE: This will be updated daily until further notice, so please check back!**

**Darkangel814: I refer to Timmy as the pink hat clad (pink hat wearing) boy because it would get tiring to say Timmy as every word referring to him, so I just use words to describe him. I hope this clears it up.**

**Elera: Yes, I know about the typos. They are fixed in my word document, but I'll be darned if I know how to overwrite existing data. Ever since changed its policy for the billionth time I've been trying to get used to the layouts of my user profile. Thanks for the compliments; this will most likely be updated daily, so please check up on it every day. I'm up to chapter 8 now. There's much goodness to come. I was most definitely surprised by the outcome of reviews.**

**THe CRySTaL DRaGoN: The only humor that will be here is Cosmo and Timmy, everything else is angst. I think I love this fanfic because it combines the two in asuch a great way. Angst, Romance, Psychological and Humor are the genres I write.**

**Lovebracelet123: Actually Cosmo has done this before. I just don't remember the episode. It would technically be IC either way.**

**Trixie21: Thanks. I'm a fan of both couples, but I love Cosmo too much to take Wanda away from him for good. I like to try and put depth into the characters even if I can't delve very deep. There will be more Cosmo thoughts in later chapters. I'll check back at your chapters in a week to see your progress and give you a review.**

**Alisha Marie: Great. Oh and I wrote you a letter, because I'd like to discuss the pairing and to chat with another FOP fan of course.**

**Neolight: Thanks. Your welcome and check back daily.**

**LadyEsca: ; Yeah, I like to turn out the fanfics. I have about 5 or 6 current projects as well. I took a time out from anime and Tale Spin fanfics to do this. Thanks for the tip, I think I'll put little symbols in-between my transitions. About the duck thing I love 'em too, I own 43 of them (I'm a farm girl ;) I thought it would be an odd but plausible pairing. I'm one of those people who can find odd similarities in characters that would make them into a believable and realistic relationship. Please check back daily for updates.**

**Spike Undead (Hyper Cosmo): Thanks, be sure to check back daily.**

**Skyhiatrist: I update this daily. I have every chapter planned out. Yeah, I just got the random idea for JXW through a few episodes and thinking that they generally look good together. Jorgen seems to at least be in the ballpark of the type of man Wanda would like (There was Juandissimo after all, that's a hop, skip and jump from Jorgen in my opinion) I'd love to see what fanfiction you turn out with the two. I'd definitely review it.**

**Quantuniverse: Thanks, be sure to check back daily.**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 3: Mementos and Goodbyes**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

Wanda sat in her room, within the depths of her fish tank castle as she was packing things that she wanted to take with her. She would occasionally glance to Cosmo's side of the room with a hurt and depressed look, and then go back to paying attention to what she was doing herself.

She sighed dejectedly to herself.

Cosmo was always forgetting things, and she didn't see him in the room with her and Timmy, though she heard the child ask him to do something, but it was as if they were speaking in a foreign tongue, something about seashells.

Nevertheless, he seemed not to care that she was in a depressed mood and he didn't even bother to ask her about her feelings at all. Wanda was glad that at least her god child, Timmy asked why she was so sad.

Often times, she wondered if Timmy was the only reason she could tolerate Cosmo. Of all of the men she's been with, the two that she broke it off with were both very different. Juandissimo was charming and handsome, while Cosmo was goofy and clumsy. But somehow, neither one of these men seemed to be the right ones in her life.

Over the course of eons, Wanda had seemed to make so many mistakes with relationships and love; then again, she was no cupid. Often she wondered if she'd ever find someone she was truly happy with. The pink haired fairy had once thought Cosmo to be that man, but now she has doubts.

Wanda sat there and festered for a few minuets, pondering on all of the things that had gone wrong over the course of her years of marriage, wed to Cosmo.

At first, she became sad the feelings she held in were just too strong. They were a mix of everything she had secretly held: sadness, hurt, and anger….All these emotions and most built up over time from things that Cosmo had done to her or things he said.

Her eye brows creased in anger. How could he? How could he be so rude, insensitive and unconcerned? How could he ignore her when she was feeling her worst? The worst part of all…It was his entire fault that she felt that way.

It was his fault that their anniversary was ruined! Wait! What anniversary? There wouldn't be one if he didn't remember.

"Well, I guess I'd better go and say one final good-bye to Timmy before I leave."

She poofed herself out of her aquatic home and back into the brown haired boy's room. Wanda carried many suit cases and wore sunglasses with dark black shades.

"Well, I'm going to go on my vacation." She announced.

Timmy turned to look at her. "Alright, have a good time, Wanda."

"I will, Timmy." She replied, but couldn't help but notice and absence of Cosmo and turned around as if she were going to go, but stayed for a while, looking a bit rejected.

Just as she was about to leave, Cosmo appeared with a giant clam over his head. "Look Timmy!" His voice echoed through the huge hollow shell. "I found the biggest shell in the sea!"

"Uh…" The boy stared. "Great job Cosmo! And you're back just in time to tell Wanda good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Cosmo asked, as he pried the shell off of his head and threw it on the ground, it landed with a thud.

"Yes, I'm taking a vacation, but don't worry Cosmo, I'll be back after a couple of days." The pink haired fairy told him. "You'll have to watch after Timmy."

The green haired man dramatically saluted. "Will do!"

Then he paused. "But Wanda…" Cosmo's eyes began to well up with tears. "We've only been apart once. **ONCE**! "

"I'm sure you'll manage." The female fairy told her husband, and then said quietly under her breath. "It's not like you'll miss me." She then spoke back up. "Besides, you have your lucky nickel to keep you company."

"Phillip!" The green haired man screamed in joy as his nickel materialized in front of him, he latched onto it like a leech that's been deprived of blood and hugged it tightly.

She knew that would deter his attention from her. Most things do on a normal basis. Which was probably the cause of some of her negative feelings. It was probably about time she and Cosmo saw other people.

Wanda sighed to herself.

"Well good-bye Timmy." Her voice changed into an annoyed and disgruntled tune. "Cosmo."

The green haired fairy levitated there, tears brimming his shiny green eyes.

She shook her head. There it was that face that she couldn't ignore. The face of innocent sadness. Whenever she was annoyed with Cosmo it was his sure-fire way out of her anger. It was the face that anyone could love, and she had to admit, it was just too darn cute!

Wanda flew over there and gave him a quick hug. Her husband hugged her back.

A small smile crossed her pink lips. "Good-bye Cosmo."

He sniffled. "Good-bye Wanda." He then flew over and hugged a now confused god child and cried like a little two year old.

She sighed to herself once more. And she couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she flew a way away and disappeared behind a puff of smoke, leaving Timmy and Cosmo there, standing and floating in Timmy's room, the green haired man still crying and Timmy wondering to himself if it was such a good idea.

Now Wanda was gone and he was stuck with her husband, Cosmo and he knew how good Cosmo was at wishes. He could only hope that he didn't need any real wishes anytime soon.

**TBC**

**A/N: Here's yet another chapter. Sorry for the lack of Jorgan, he'll be in chapter 5. At this point, it won't take long to get me to Jorgen's part in this story. Tell me what you think, please R&R!**


	4. Those Left Behind

**A/N: Here we go, it's just going to be Timmy and Cosmo in this chapter. Well, here I go with yet another chapter in one day I feel special.**

**DarkAngel814: No, she didn't leave for good, but she's slowly getting the idea that she and Cosmo should see other people.**

**gods**** sent angel: Well, if you want to be technical, I never said this was 10 year old Timmy, he is a bit older since I think it would take a while of this before Wanda would get fed up. That and rarely Timmy gets an idea that's mature. It could be a rarity of Timmy, but it changes in this chapter .**

**StoryCrafter****: What you refer to comes in later chapters, and yes I know that. Jorgen isn't too friendly towards any of the fairies. It's really odd how I made them fit (I'm a lot farther on this, I just haven't posted anything yet) If you come back tomorrow, I can show you what I mean. About Cupid: I think so too, actually…Funny that I wasn't even thinking about that factor when I chose the symbolism.**

**MR. CROCKER: Your welcome, you write very good and interesting stories. I'm up to chapter 4 now. I'm glad you like my idea. It seems a lot of people think that it's quite interesting. National Hug a Duck Day was something off the top of my head, but it seemed very Cosmo of him, many people have commented on it, lol. So much for originality.**

**HyperCosmo****: I'll go and review you. And yes, Jorgen's coming after this chapter. Just some pointless partying and food fights. Enjoy!**

**Ohtori**** Akio: Sorry to hear about that. Get well soon.**

**Fairly Odd New Yorker: Thanks loads! I appreciate it!**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 4: Those Left Behind**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

Wanda was gone.

She left her husband and god child behind to go on her vacation, back to Fairy World. Now, that she was gone, Timmy hoped that something would eventually find its way into Cosmo's head.

"Do you like my shell, Timmy?" He asked.

"Well, it certainly is the biggest shell I've ever seen." The brown haired boy examined.

"I know, isn't it great?"

There was a long pause between the two males as Cosmo just levitated there and Timmy stood in one place for about 3 seconds, due to his short attention span.

"What do we do now?" He asked after the short pause.

"I know!" The green haired fairy told him. "Let's have a party!"

"Ok!"

"What do you say?" The green haired man teased.

"Uh," Timmy put a finger to his chin. "I **wish **just the two of us could have a party in my room!"

"Ok!"

Suddenly, all around him many party accessories appeared, there was a disco ball, many party favors, a giant sound system and food galore.

"Alright! Let's party!" The young boy exclaimed.

Music began to blast from the sound system as it began to flood the whole room in a musical rhapsody.

"Oh! I love this song!" Cosmo said as he began to dance around the room.

Soon after, the intoxicating melody coursed through Timmy's body and he too, began to dance.

They danced for hours, both of them wrapped up in the songs which played throughout the room. The two continued to party into the wee hours of the day, Cosmo dancing to every song imaginable sometimes Timmy would dance with him, but he didn't have near the energy that his fairy friend did and took a break every once in a while.

The two were certainly having fun, but how long would it last? The god child tried to make Cosmo do as little wishing as possible. Timmy has learned that from the last time Wanda went on a vacation that Cosmo's wand caused him nothing but trouble, tiny attention span or not he remembered that incident well.

As he was dancing, doing a move that required spinning, he was hit in the face with a pie as he pivoted around, hearing a loud male voice yell. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Timmy ran over to the table and began flinging the articles of food at Cosmo, who tried to dodge it, but to no avail. He eventually was hit in the face with the punch bowl, punch pouring over him and dying how white shirt a shade of dark pink.

"I love punch." He said absentmindedly then he was hit with a pie. "And pie too!"

A chocolate milkshake appeared in his hands. "Eat chocolate milkshake!"

The green haired fairy held the milkshake above his head to throw it at his god child, but the milkshake poured out of the glass and onto his head. "Ah! Cold!" He shouted and flew around in circles at a rapid pace, and then he suddenly stopped. "I think I got milkshake down my pants."

_SPLAT!_

He was hit in the face with another pie.

"Come on, you have to throw food back in order to have a food fight." The boy yelled.

"Right!" Cosmo held up two pies. "I'm doubling the fun. Get it, doubling, as in I have **two** pies."

The boy looked exasperated at his fairy's corny joke and hit him in the face with a bowl of food.

The two pies went flying across the room, the pink hat skillfully dodging both as one hit the wall and the other hit the floor in front of him.

"I think I have baked beans in my eyes. AH! I'M BLIND!" He flew into a wall and fell on the floor, trying to rid his eyes of the baked beans.

A shadow loomed over the small form on the ground as he finally got his eyesight back, commenting on how stupid the beans were, then about how he had two shadows. He looked behind him to see Timmy, looking menacingly at him.

"Uh, hey can't we talk this out?" He said shakily, backing up against the wall and holding his hands out to him.

"You suck at this game."

_SPLAT! SPLAT SPLAT!_

Cosmo was covered from head to toe in whipped cream.

"Mmmmm! Whipped cream."

The boy sighed and turned around, as he did he could hear a 'shh' sound as he was covered with whipped cream.

The green haired fairy floated up and put a cherry atop of his masterpiece. "Aren't you pretty? I finally got you." Cosmo cheered, floating close to his god child's face, holding what looked like a giant aerosol can. "Nothing can defeat the power of my…" he held up the can triumphantly. "Giant Whipped cream can!"

"I'm tired of this game. " He finally said as he walked out of the mountain of whipped cream, the cheery still atop his head, but not for long as he plucked it off.

"I wish my room were clean again."

"Okay!" He rid the room of all of the food articles.

"What do we do know, Timmy?" He asked.

"I dunno, but I'm sure I can think of something."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter and I apologize for it, the next one will be a lot longer. I will introduce Jorgen and we'll have a look see what happens to Wanda when she goes to take a vacation.**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Returning Home

**A/N: Okay, here we go! I'm incorporating Jorgen into this now. Finally, it took me long enough. I thought that it would be a lot better if I gave everything a realistic approach instead of the cartoon approach that the show gives it. **

**I tried to combine both into this; because I know the show is hardly as angst filled as this fanfic.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Alisha**** Marie: I finally got that message a while ago. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for you review and faithfulness to this fanfic.**

**DarkAngel814: I know chapter 4 was pointless and boring, but I had to justify what exactly they were doing while Wanda was gone, now it's going straight into Wanda and Jorgen. **

**WLiiAfanatic****: Wow, that is short, there are also fanfics in the Yu-Gi-Oh section like that. **

**Chemical Happiness: Really? What's your sister's pen name? Thanks for the watch and I'm glad that your going to keep reading my little fanfic.**

**HyperCosmo****: Well, I'll definitely review you, whatever may come.**

**Love-bracelet123: Lol, yeah I love Cosmo to death.**

**Erasing the Pain**

**Chapter 5: Returning Home**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

Wanda floated back to Fairy World, the puffy white clouds and bright neon signs welcoming her to her home and now vacation spot.

_'Well, I suppose it won't be too bad. I mean, I had a great time when I vacationed here last.' _She thought to herself, feeling a bit unsure about going in.

_'Well, I'm here, but how do I explain this to Jorgen?' _She pondered.

Wanda didn't know where to start, considering Jorgen's iron fist grasp on Fairy World and everyone in it. The pink haired fairy knew that he was not one to stand for error and executed them in a harsh manner. He was an authority figure that she respected highly.

But Wanda also knew that the militant ruler also had a soft side for romance and mushy love stories. Maybe he would even understand her if she told him the true reason she was in Fairy World.

Though Timmy told her to go on vacation, Wanda felt that it was a release from Cosmo for a breather in all of their eons of marriage. Perhaps even a time for her to think and meditate to herself.

She needed to think things through, to find out if they need to go their separate ways.

There was no Cosmo here, though the feeling of depression set in when the realization hit her. She would be spending her anniversary alone.

Wanda needed to tell Jorgen something, but she decided to dance around the subject and explain things later, though she knew it would get her in trouble with the militant fairy.

But right now, she didn't need any more stress at the moment.

She flew into Fairy World and decided to spend some time alone, away from Cosmo, Timmy and Jorgen. She decided to drown herself in pampering at the fairy spa. As she sat in the spa, she didn't seem to feel better; no matter how much she was pampered she didn't seem to feel pampered or special. She left the spa and decided to go elsewhere.

Though out the first few hours, she began to feel more and more depressed. She tried everything to get her mind off of things, but she just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to shove it to the back of her head, she was really hurt by it.

Late that night, she floated off her levitation faltering, causing her to be off centered and sway from side to side when in flight. Wanda looked tired, as if she hadn't had sleep in days. Her pink hair was a little disheveled; she flew, not caring where she ended up.

Her vision was clouded from her lack of sleep, and she floated for a while, then exhausted from lack of sleep crashed on the floor and lay there in a fit of depression.

But whose floor what she on?

The pink haired fairy didn't really care at the moment. She just wanted to be alone and cry herself to sleep.

And that is what she did.

Wanda began to sniffle and cry softly to herself on the floor, huddled up in a ball and trembling in sadness.

Just as she was a few minutes into her crying fit, she heard a large footstep into the room. Wanda glanced towards the door to see a dark silhouette. It was a tall and muscular figure, he looked familiar. A pink eye brow was arched as she tried to reduce her sniffling.

"Who is making sniffling noises in my room?" The figure spoke in a familiar accent. "Come out! I'm warning you!"

There was an uncertain silence in the air.

"Now, fear the wrath of my mighty wand, you intruder!"

Then the lights came on, and the figure struck a menacing pose, armed with a large wand, pointing it like a gun. The light revealed the identity of the figure, for there standing in a robe with a large wand pointed at the huddled ball was Jorgen Von Strangle.

He blinked in confusion.

"Wanda?" He regained his composure, standing upright and looking a bit dumbfounded. He didn't expect to see Wanda in his room.

"Jorgen?" Wanda spoke, turning her face away.

Of all of the people to see her at her worst, she didn't want it to be him.

Then it hit her.

She flew into Jorgen's room. He must have thought that she was sneaking in to steal something from him. Now she felt low and depressed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with that child and Cosmo." He spoke.

Answering to the buff fairy was never easy for Wanda, and right now was not the time. Her first day of her vacation was miserable and now that she had found Jorgen, she had a feeling that things weren't going to get any better.

The pink haired fairy tried to hold back a sniffle, but it managed to escape, and rather loudly at that.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"Yes." She finally decided to speak.

Wanda figured that he wouldn't go as harshly on her if she told him the truth. She tried to stand up to face him but began to fall. She was too weak to even stand, much less fly.

Then something unexpected happened. Instead of letting her hit the ground, like he usually would for the sake of seeing pain, he caught her.

Wanda was quite surprised by that and decided to question Von Strangle's motives. "Why didn't you let me fall?"

"I'm too tired to laugh at pain now." Came the usual cold reply, but then he seemed to prove her wrong. "You already look like someone caused you pain before I could."

As odd as it seemed, she took it as concern.

"So, why do you look like you've gotten any sleep?" Jorgen's voice seemed to have a tiny bit of sympathy to it.

He sat at the edge of his bed, sitting Wanda down beside of him.

"Well, I haven't gotten much sleep in the past two days." She told him.

This was going to be a long story and explaining to Jorgen might be the least of her troubles right now. She really had no one else to turn to.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ah, this was fun to write, for some reason I just love to write Jorgen's character. It also seems I have a few fans of this character and pairing, so thanks for all of the reviews. **

**Oh, I have Fairly Odd Parents fanart up, some from this story, so please check out my art gallery in my bio.**

**Please do me a favor and review me for this chapter!**


	6. A Masculine Discussion

**AN: REVISED! Please Read revisions.**

**Tish****: Yes, this is before Jorgen fell in love with the Tooth Fairy.**

**Ohtori**** Akio The Jorgen Von Strangle Fan: Nice name, lol.**

**Hyper Cosmo: Yeah, I'm using that as a sensitivity insight to his character. I thin it funny how he falls apart at romantic things, but I'm playing off of it for some major angst.**

**Maidenhair: I'm surprised you're still reviewing me. But thanks, I'm having fun writing this, and maybe I'll start working on my Inuyasha fanfics again, I need to finish two of them. I do have a humor story out called the Mystery of the Disappearing Funyuns, it shows the actual humor of the show.**

**Lucyrocks73: I have no idea how I get so many reviews. But I'm loving it. Thanks for the fave and I'll be sure to read some more of your fanfics.**

**Lovebracelet123: Yeah, but Cosmo will be in different chapters. I've been thinking about writing an angsty Cosmo fanfic (well, as angsty as he can get anyway) but it's an idea in the rough.**

**Chibi**** Horsewoman: Wow, it's been a while since I've gotten a review from you. Nice to see you again. Jorgen does kind of remind me of Inuyasha, now that I think about it. What is it about white haired men with superhuman strength and authoritive egos Lol, which reminds me…I need to sorely update my Inuyasha stuff. Actually later on Jorgen gets married to the Tooth Fairy, but I only found that out a day ago, because I've not seen that episode until recently. So I'm making this all prior to that event.**

**Alisha**** Marie: If you loved that chapter, you'll really love this one.**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 6: A Masculine Discussion**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

"Well, at first I was happy because our anniversary was coming up, so I got all excited and thought that he had something planned." She told him. "Basic summary, he forgot all about it and now I'm in Fairy World, sent on a vacation by my godchild, who told me that I just needed to be away from Cosmo for a while."

"It would probably do you a bit of good. You look terrible." The white haired man told her.

Sighing and looking down she muttered. "It's all Cosmo's fault."

"Heh, I don't see why you ever married someone so stupid." Jorgen commented.

Wanda looked up to the blue eyed fairy who was still ranting about Cosmo. "He is probably the reason you get in trouble all of the time and have to be punished, not that it matters to me."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Besides, why would you want a puny fairy man like him, when you could have a big, strong manly man?" He arose and struck a pose, then sat back down.

Wanda blinked, as if something had hit her. She looked to Jorgen. "Wait, can you say that again?"

"I said, why would you want a puny fairy man like him, when you could have a big, strong manly man?" He repeated.

_'You know, maybe he's right. I could use someone who'd protect me for once. Someone strong and handsome. Someone who wouldn't ignore me or insult me every time I turned around, a real man.' _She let a small smile cross over her face as her pink eyes shown a little sparkle of hope in them as she looked up at the buff man, seated next to her, a look of slight confusion on his face.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." She turned her gaze from him for a few moments, before turning back around to ask a question.

"Uh Jorgen?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Could I spend the night here? I mean, I have no where else to go. I promise I'll leave as soon as I get up tomorrow. And I'll…"

A hand was put over her face. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. But I have a minor problem."

"Mm?" The pink haired fairy replied from beneath the masculine hand, which was taken away after the response. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"I said what's the problem?" Wanda repeated.

"I only have one bed."

There was a silence between the two.

One bed? He only had one bed?

Suddenly, she felt herself be a little nervous. But why was she nervous? She was only staying a night with Jorgen until she could get back on her feet again, and she was surprised at that to see what he told her she could stay with him after she wandered in his room.

It didn't mean anything if they shared a bed at all.

In fact, it may be just the thing to make Cosmo realize how bad he's been to her. If she stays with Jorgen for a while, maybe he'll show Cosmo how stupid he's been acting, besides, it seemed to be Jorgen's forte' to show Cosmo how puny he was.

She shook her head. What was she thinking?

Like Jorgen Von Strangle would comply with her on anything, he was only there to tell her what to do and enforce 'Da Rules' in Fairy World.

It was a nice thought though.

"Well, "She finally told him. "I guess I can make my own bed."

She replied as she simply made a bed with her magic wand, a distance away from Jorgen's.

"Well, I see no harm in it. After all, I need my beauty sleep, but I have things to discuss with you tomorrow." He let out a yawn as he stretched and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over himself. "Good night, Wanda."

The pink haired fairy sat there for a while, thinking on the last sentence Jorgen had said to her: "Besides, why would you want a puny fairy man like him, when you could have a big, strong manly man?"

What did he possibly mean by that? Or was Wanda reading between the lines a little too much? Pink orbs looked back towards the sleeping figure, facing away from her, giving her the cold shoulder as always. Being cold and intolerant of failure was exactly Von Strangle's style.

She wondered if there was ever a happier side of Jorgen. He hardly seemed like any normal fairy. What made Jorgen Von Strangle want to strangle?

These were boundaries that she dared not to step over. She respected him and wouldn't want to pry…But perhaps that was it, the other fairies' fear and respect kept them at the distance that Jorgen desired. After all, he was quite distant from the other fairies.

Perhaps when Jorgen spoke to her, she would ask a few questions What harm could it do? All of these eons filled with endless contact (whether it be good or bad) with the militant Jorgen and she never once got to know him.

She could hear the ruffle of textile as the slumbering man turned over in bed. Wanda stared at the white haired man's face from across the room, it looked peaceful and calm and…so very unlike Jorgen's usual expression of cold and stern.

Maybe sleep was the only time when he could wear a smile like that. It was unlike any other smile he wore, it looked so much different.

There was just something about it…

But Wanda was too tired to think of what as she slumped down in the bed and fell asleep close to the edge of the bed, still huddled in a ball, after a while she began to shake, as time passed the shaking became more evident, and it felt like strong tremors in the mattress.

"Huh?" The heavy eyed fairy awoke, seeing the cold and wretched form across, he reached over his shoulder and pulled some covers forward, giving Wanda some blankets covering her gently, then resting his head on the pillow and drifting asleep once more.

"Puny fairies." He mumbled, before trudging back to the bed and crashing into it, falling asleep.

Under the covers, gaining warmth, Wanda smiled. She wasn't asleep just yet, but her eyes were shut. She smiled a small smile.

_'Maybe you really do care, Jorgen.'_

She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, but as she did one sentence echoed through her head.

"Besides, why would you want a puny fairy man like him, when you could have a big, strong manly man?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Guess that makes up for the short chapter that I wrote some time ago with Timmy and Cosmo having the food fight. I decided to show people that Jorgen was capable of feeling something other then harsh military discipline and a distant cold and often time's violent/sadistic attitude. Gee, taken from that perspective Jorgen can be quite dark…Makes me want to write a dark Jorgen fanfic. This will be dark on both sides; I have many ideas for darkness of characters. **

**But I'm ranting, so please R&R!**


	7. A Sensitive Heart

**A/N: Here I am with more WandaXJorgen goodness. I'm on a role! I've been writing these ever since I posted chapter 1 on This is what I get for listening to love songs while writing fanfiction, long chapters and character analysis.**

**Please read on and here's my late disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Butch Hartman? No. If I was I wouldn't need to be writing fanfiction, it would actually be on the T.V. (Oh how I wish!) Don't own FOP and disclaimers are really pointless.**

**Chibi**** Horsewoman: Lol maybe. But I'm glad that he finds someone as well. **

**Lovebracelet123: Well, I think its IC for the most part. I revised that chapter anywho, considering nice things that Jorgen has done in these episodes "Teeth For Two" "School's Out" and "Abra Catastrophe" He also did a nice yet funny deed in the episode where Timmy made a golf course for a science project. Everyone is capable of human kindness, and I decided to give Jorgen just a bit of that. Also Wind Kagura was right about it, he just wanted to sleep and since the lines were written and not heard he spoke them in the same relenting tone as he always does. Hope this clears things up. Also, what happens to Wanda delves to a deep part of Jorgen that will be flesh out in chapters 10-12 (that's what I'm written on so far) I just hope it'll make sense by the time this fanfic is over and not seem OOC in your eyes.**

**I'll work on a Cosmo fic for you. Comedy/Angst with romance as well. Working on this fanfic is fun and I try to be as IC as possible.**

**Maidenhair: I revised chapter 6 and this one too. To the advice thing (see above) There are reasons for him acting this way. I'm surprised your still reviewing because you like humor, didn't think this fanfic would be your forte'. I deepen the characters and in chapters 10-12 you'll find out why he felt bad for Wanda. I take advice just fine, you like what you like, but if you want to go by the show, why are you reading such an odd pairing? According to the show Cosmo/Wanda and Wanda/Juandissimo are the only pairings that I know about.**

**The situation was not made to be normal. **

**Skyhaitrist****: Thanks, I'm glad your enjoying it so far. I'm having a bit of trouble with my ending to this, but other then that, I think I'm doing a good job.**

**Mel Baggins: Thanks. Here's chapter 8.**

**Polish Chicken, Ohtori Akio The Jorgen Von Strangle Fan and others: Thanks for supporting me. I thought it was IC for the later chapters too. I'm glad you guys read ahead and I can understand why it would seem OOC for others. You guys are great friends. hugs**

**Barry I. Gauman: Thanks. I haven't thought about that yet. I'm inspired to think of something like that now. Thanks, of course if it does happen all credit for the idea goes to you.**

**Erasing the Pain**

**Chapter 7: A Sensitive Heart**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

Morning came in what seemed like an eternity of sleep for the two fairies. Wanda was the first up, she began to get ready to leave when from behind her, echoed a yawn.

It was Jorgen.

"Oh, "The pink haired fairy said, as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. "Good morning, Jorgen."

The white haired man rubbed his eyes. "Good morning Wanda."

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Maybe I should ask you. " He told her, sitting up in bed, propping himself up on his powerful arms.

"Well, I probably look better, but I'm not so sure I feel it."

"Where do you think you are going?" Jorgen asked, seeing the pink haired fairy, clutching the suitcase. "Didn't I say we had to discuss something?"

"Yes, but I-"She began to protest.

"No buts, as soon as I get dressed we will begin the discussion." He told her in a harsh voice. Now that was the Jorgen Von Strangle she knew. So unlike the one she saw last night, or will things change?

The militant fairy poofed off, a few minuets later he poofed back, clad in his army attire and ready for anything that came his way. "Now," He stated. "What's this I hear about anniversaries?"

He had to ask her that.

The very word was reminiscent of the loneliness, depression ad deep morbid emotions that she felt yesterday, when she had tried to forget about the unforeseen events that had fallen upon her.

Her vision became blurry and she could feel her face become hot and stingy. Tears ran down her face and she began to sniffle and try to hold back the tears, but alas, it couldn't happen. There were too many tears longing to escape.

Jorgen blinked and cast a sympathetic look at Wanda. This seemed serious. At first he had thought that it was something she would get over and come running back to Timmy and Cosmo like always, but this was not her usual spell. He hadn't seen her depressed ever.

He knelt down and sat by the weeping fairy. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Oh Jorgen! I don't know what to do!" She wept. "Cosmo has forgotten all about our anniversary. I was so happy, thinking that he'd finally remember and not try to pull something like he has the past two anniversaries. I wanted to give him something special, just a night between the two of us. But he forgot and left me out in the cold."

"Wanda I-" A foreign tone emitted and formed itself into words, flowing out of Jorgen's mouth and reaching Wanda's ears, but the pink haired fairy didn't pay any attention, as she was still ranting about her husband's faults. The kind and soft voice was lost in the rant.

"He always does these things to me, he makes smart remarks and he's rude. He never takes anything seriously. He never wants to hear my needs." She said in between sobs. "I just don't think I care about him like I used to. He's hurt me…"

Blue eyes welled up with tears. Wanda always knew how to get him at his weak point. Jorgen, as tough as he was, couldn't stand to hear love speeches that were extremely sappy, sad or mushy.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop the urge to cry.

And so he did.

He tried to cry silently at first, letting a few sniffles out here and there are tears ran down his finely chiseled face and onto the floor of his room, mixing with the his pink haired counterpart's tears. Both sets of tears swirling around in a twisted beauty as they made small pools on the carpet.

Then the crying got louder and soon he was crying like someone who just watched a sad soap opera.

The pink haired fairy was crying, but it soon subsided when she saw Jorgen in a fit of tears. She blinked a couple of times, realizing that he was crying.

It was odd really, how the white haired man could be so tough and yet cries at simple things such a romance story gone badly. She kind of liked that about him, it showed that he was sensitive and deep down, underneath that cold and distant exterior was a heart that beat freely, something that if set in the right environment could blossom into something good.

The buff fairy wailed. "Your right, Cosmo is an idiot!"

And though she had called him that many times, it was more of an endearing term then anything else. She felt a minor sting when it came out of Jorgen's mouth.

Why was she getting such mixed feelings from the two?

Did she still love Cosmo?

Dare she say it…Did she feel something towards Jorgen?

At this point in time, she was confused as to what to do.

There were so many options. She did come to Fairy World as a vacation from Cosmo, and before she left the possibility of seeing other people went through her mind, but is that what she really wanted?

The pink haired fairy actually began to think about that one as she watched the "manly man" cry like a two year old.

"Besides, why would you want a puny fairy man like him, when you could have a big, strong manly man?"

It was the one phrase that ran through her head so many times that it made her want to pull her hair out. What did it mean? Why did it confuse her?

She had almost convinced herself of reading in between the lines, but maybe to get all doubt out of her mind, she would confront him about the true meaning of the question…Or let his answer come to her.

**TBC**

**A/N: I decided to play off of Jorgen's weakness for the sappy stories into this fanfic, I think it opens up a lighter side to his character. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one is full of surprises and Wanda finally finds out why she's being so quizzical on such a question.**

**Please R&R!**


	8. In The Strong Arms of Comfort

**A/N: I'm so happy to have this many reviews! jumps up and down like a candy-crazed school kid Well here's a couple confirmation chapter.**

**I'm basically going to pull them together there. I'm thinking about doing a kiss scene, but I'll see as I'm writing.**

**Please R&R!**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 8: In The Strong Arms of Comfort**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

In his fit of tears, Jorgen grabbed Wanda and hugged her tightly, his tears subsiding when he realized that she wasn't ranting anymore. The pink haired fairy was pressed tightly between his arms and well built chest, snuggled hrashly by the white haired man.

She stayed there for a while (seeing as she had no choice). The pink haired fairy had remembered a time when she told her husband that they needed more cuddling, and here she was, being cuddled by the most unlikely of people; Jorgen Von Strangle.

Wanda had to admit that it was nice. It was a warm and emotional hug. She could feel the warmth radiating from his being. It surrounded her body in an intoxicating feeling as she closed her eyes and let her head rest gently on the muscled mass before her. She sighed in content as her tiny arms stretched out to hug him back.

From within her, she could feel a mix of old flames resurfacing and they seemed very foreign to her, but she invited them into her heart, making room for one more.

She had finally came to her own conclusion about Jorgen's phrase.

"Besides, why would you want a puny fairy man like him, when you could have a big, strong manly man?"

It meant that she needed to broaden her horizons. That maybe she did need someone like him, someone strong and protective who would always be there for her.

She needed a manly man after all, but one that lack what Juamdissimo had, someone who was like Juandissimo but had their differences, and she had come to the conclusion that the white haired man embracing her was that man.

'_Oh Jorgen…I could stay like this forever.' _She thought absent-mindedly not even comprehending what she had thought in her state of drunken love.

"Huh?" the white haired man blinked and looked down to realize the pink haired fairy in a moment of bliss, rested on his chest with her arms spread out in an attempt to hug him. He seemed a bit confused and just sat there, not bothering to question her actions as the two halves of his brain fought against each other in an internal war.

'_What is she doing? …For that matter what am I doing?' _Jorgen thought in a haze of confusion. _'Why do I feel all warm and fuzzy inside? These feelings are something that I'm not used to. Why is Wanda hugging me?'_

Blinking, the blue eyed man let go of the pink haired fairy. She still lingered for a few minuets, and then sat on his shoulder, a warm spot still lingered in the middle of Jorgen's chest, promptly placed over his heart.

He turned his head to see Wanda, sitting on his well developed shoulder and staring back at him with a half lidded stare. This greatly confused Jorgen, it was sudden and he didn't understand any of it.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, trying to regain his control, not wanting to seem vulnerable.

The next action Wanda took confused him beyond all comprehension. The pink haired fairy leaned her head in and gave him a sweet small kiss on the lips.

"Hm?" Blue eyes widened and a sense of panic raced through Jorgen's being, sending his thoughts into a whirlwind of pandemonium. Many thoughts flooded his brain at once and the two sides didn't have time to argue anymore.

He just sat there, stunned and being kissed by Wanda.

It had been a long time since Jorgen had been kissed by anyone, and the old feelings of something that happened eons ago had been awakened, creating new rising feelings that he'd shut out long ago.

The kiss only lasted a minuet more before she parted, his head in the same place it had always been.

'_I don't think that was an answer…' _ Jorgen thought absent-mindedly as he stared into Wanda's big, expressive eyes, full of love and understanding.

Blue eyes stared back, confused. He was rendered speechless at the sight of her and his brain was still trying to process what had just happened.

As pink eyes stared into blue, she noticed a childlike innocence shining through the cold and distant look in his eyes. It was small, but it was there.

After a few minuets of looking bewildered, he finally let out an almost silent "Wanda?"

The pink haired fairy smiled at him gently, and then the smile went away. She realized what she had done. She just kissed Jorgen Von Strangle!

"Um, I'm sorry, Jorgen." Wanda told him, a sense of wild nervousness coursing through her.

He blinked, before replying.

"Wanda what-?" He asked, trying to keep his face a decent temperature, as not to blush in front of her.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. "She stammered. "I'd just better go. I know you must be mad."

She started to fly off but was caught by his strong hand. "Huh?" She turned back to look at him.

"Wanda, don't leave." He told her, his voice seeming foreign to her ears; it was calm and even a bit sad.

She looked a bit perplexed by this and didn't truly want to leave. Her own insecurities were driving her away. She decided to float up to him and put her hand on his. "Okay, I won't leave."

The two stayed there in moments of silence.

Then Wanda spoke, breaking the silence. "Besides, maybe we can do something fun today. What do you say?"

A small smile crept onto his features, and then it quickly turned into a frown. Wanda kept smiling. "What about Fairy World?"

"You can still watch after Fairy World and do things with me, right? Maybe you need a vacation too. Think about it! "

"Well…" He looked thoughtful.

"Even you need a small vacation. It'll only be for a day, what harm could it cause?" She added.

"Alright." He finally agreed. "But first!"

A small magical cloud appeared beside him, and there floated Binky.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"I am going out briefly and I need you to keep an eye on Fairy World when I am gone. If anything strange happens come and tell me, or else." He held up his fist menacingly.

"Y-yes sir." The smaller fairy trembled. "Now, out of my sight!" He grabbed Binky and hurled him out of his window. The little fairy went screaming out of the window and into the wild blue yonder.

"Now, you're on!" Jorgen told her. "Meet me outside in 5 minuets."

In a blast of smoke he was gone, leaving Wanda alone in the room. She stood there for a while and smiled to herself. She poofed off, getting ready to have some fun with the buff fairy and maybe see more of that sensitive side in which he's been showing her.

It's kind of nice to see a softer side of Jorgen.

**TBC**

**A/N: Strange creepy ESP when my Radio began to play an instrumental called "This Guy's In Love With You" by Moonlight Moods Orchestra. (I like to listen to instrumental or love songs when writing this fanfic, they work my mood the best)**

**Nothing like a little drama in this fanfic, there will be more. I felt like justifying it happily, or at least remotely so towards the end.**

**The next chapter will be here soon.**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Dating: Von Strangle Style

**A/N: Well, here goes it, they didn't officially get together, but I have a confused Jorgen and a Wanda who read in-between the lines. I'm going to attempt to pull out a romantic Jorgen here, I pray its IC, I want to keep my impressive characterization skills. I do not like OOC, don't get me wrong, I'll read it, but I just refuse to write it unless it involves parody.**

**Anyway, please R&R!**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 9: Dating: Von Strangle Style**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

Jorgen and Wanda met in the exact spot as planned. They both stood there, a reasonable distance from each other. The taller man's mind was miffed by Wanda's advances and left a little confused but on the outside he remained in his heir of regal pride, standing tall like an impenetrable wall.

The pink haired fairy stood there, a smile on her face. She was actually spending some time with someone who'd at least show her how a woman is supposed to be treated.

"Before we go, first I have a question." He asked.

"What's that?"

"Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Well…" She began to grow nervous once again. Why did Jorgen make her feel jittery inside? "If you want the truth, I really don't know." Wanda dared, but not too outwardly dared. She didn't want to step over any boundaries with Von Strangle. "I guess it was just an impulse. I mean, I was so sad that Cosmo forgot about our anniversary that I needed someone to turn to. Someone to comfort me. I needed someone who could understand. Someone who was sensible and would listen to my problems."

"And that someone was me?" He asked.

"Yes…" She began to nervously fiddle with her wand. "I've been figuring that Cosmo and I should see other people for a while. It's not like I meant it to be like this but…I have to admit that …"

Jorgen stared in anticipation.

"I feel something towards you."

The white haired fairy blinked. "You what?"

"That's why I kissed you." Wanda admitted, wondering what Jorgen would have to say to something as profound as that.

He was silent for a moment. Jorgen had been alone for the vast majority of his life; he too hadn't had any one become too familiar with him. He figured that it would be better that way, better if he didn't get hurt like that, protecting his sensitive heart. True, he was tough and any fairy in fairy World could tell you that, but there are things that Von Strangle would never admit to anyone in order to keep his dignity and pride up to a superstancial level in order to not cause mutiny or cause the fairies to question his authority in executing Da Rules of Fairy World.

He really didn't know how to approach the situation, seeing as love was not a subject that he was good at. Causing pain, he could do that. Laying down punishment, it's a natural talent. Standing up against any forces that tried to take over Fairy World, he could perform that task masterfully, but when it came to love he simply fell apart.

True he had muscles, but the ones in his heart were weak and hard, causing him to be solitary with Binky around to pick on when the need for entertainment was in demand.

Love experiences in general were something that Von Strangle was not willing to accept due to past relationships. Being hurt one too many times was never easy to get over and having a once romantic heart, hardened into a black lump within his chest and not wanting to take heartache.

Solitary was a good thing and now that he was faced with love again; he became confused at the old flames that had been ignited long ago.

He could be cruel and ask Wanda what she was thinking and tell her not to get too familiar, but the lonely part wanted to keep her around. Since they had been together for the short period of time, he felt strangely. He couldn't be mean to her, not after knowing what he did. Despite his cold nature he did have a heart, and it appeared to be winning over any other distant and cold emotion he possessed.

"Something wrong, Jorgen?" Wanda asked.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, a bit harshly, though not intended. He was just disgruntled at his feelings at the moment, but the pink haired fairy was used to it.

"Maybe this could be like a…date?" She told him, looking hopefully up at the confused man, her eyes shining with innocent anticipation.

"Alright, aright! Just don't look at me like that." Confusion eminent in his voice. Perhaps after this whole ordeal was over he'd have some piece of mind.

The pink haired fairy jumped up and hugged him. "Oh this'll be so much fun!" She said with excitement and Von Strangle couldn't help but let a small smile creep across his features.

After a while the two poofed off as they began their date, spending time together at some of the best places that Fairy World had to offer. They ate at a fancy restaurant and shared a few conversations with each other, making fun of the time Jorgen used the pixies pointy heads as darts for his dart board. They both laughed when he told her about how they clapped every time one of them hit the bull's-eye.

They went many places of relaxation and both seemed to be having a great time throughout the day. Wanda noticed a different side of Jorgen, a caring jovial and light hearted side. He could be a bit clumsy sometimes, but he wasn't nearly as bad as Cosmo. She enjoyed his company and he even surprised her a few times, doing things a bit out of the ordinary for her, like putting a fairy on the end of the mallet game and bashing it so hard their head knocked the bell off and they went airborne and over the horizon then do a pose or two while flexing his muscles for her.

Throughout that day she saw a different side of Jorgen a romantic, sensitive, fun and dare she say it kind individual who wasn't so militant once you got to know him. He certainly knew how to flatter a girl, she had to admit. She had gotten most every gift from the fairy fair.

Jorgen on the other hand, was having so much fun he didn't even notice himself changing any. Strangely enough he felt that he could be himself around Wanda, it felt odd considering all of the times she had to answer to him for bending or breaking the rules that he bound himself to and memorized by heart.

When they got back to Jorgen's place, Binky was sitting at the desk, he blinked as he saw the two come in, laughing with tons of gifts in their arms.

"Um, nothing went wrong, sir." The small fairy reported in.

"Good, not get out." Jorgen commanded.

In a lightning fast puff of smoke, he was gone.

"I had a great time." Wanda told him. "I haven't had this much fun in ages."

"And all for you, Wanda."

The pink haired fairy hugged him. "Oh Jorgen, this was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Don't mention it. No really don't mention it; I don't want anyone thinking I'm a puny weakling. "He advised.

"Your secret's safe with me." Wanda swore as she kissed him again, but this time Jorgen leaned into the kiss, not kissing back, but not turning away from it either.

The long lived feelings of loneliness subsided and he felt as if having a reputation among the fairies wasn't that important now, in fact it was in the back of his mind.

And maybe bringing love back into his life wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe opening up his heart again would be easier this time, and with Wanda around to help him, maybe she could also help him heal old scars as well.

**TBC**

**A/N: I've seen most of the FOP episodes and the information provided about Jorgen was just educated guesses. But to me he seems pretty lonely and there's been no evidence as of yet that there was anyone that he loved or could possibly be in love with (correct me if I'm wrong) I could do analysis on this character for a long time, but why do that? Let's just add it into the story.**

**They are basically my assumptions for him feeling the way he does. I may add a story to it if anyone wants to read it.**

**I hope they were in character.**

**I hope you liked this chapter; it was one of my longer chapters. Please R&R!**


	10. Ripping His Wings

**A/N: Here is a chapter full of Jorgen's past. Just a bunch of senseless stuff here and psychological character development. I'M NOT DEAD!**

**THIS WAS BEFORE JORGEN FELL IN LOVE WITH THE TOOTH FAIRY. Just to clarify things.**

**You're guaranteed to feel sorry for Jorgen at the end of this.**

**Be warned, it's long.**

**Anyway, please read on.**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 10: Ripping His Wings**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

Her.

She was his only obstacle.

Every time he dreamt, it was her face that haunted him. She made him the man that he was now. She made his heart hard and broke his trust. She was the only one that he had ever loved.

And secretly his heart bled for her.

Jorgen had fond memories of the female fairy.

She was beautiful, no one could deny that, and a lot of the male fairies were jealous of the two of them, Jorgen was young and naïve. Her name was Isabel and she was a sight beyond all compare. Slender and tall, she had long blue hair and matching bright blue eyes. Her smile was that of a vast white with perfect teeth and lush pink lips. Isabel was clad in a sexy blue dress which shimmered in the sunlight with astonishing beauty, and she wore heels a slightly darker shade then that her dress.

She was perfect to him, and when she saw him her thoughts were much the same. When she first saw him he was handsome, and strong. Quite a strapping young man.

They had seen each other, long ago at the Fairy Academy and fancied each other. Isabel was flirty and always waved, winked and blew kisses to him playfully.

He was just as any other love struck young man fell head over heels for the blue beauty known as Isabel. It was his first love and one of the only girls brave enough to flirt with Jorgen, knowing of his reputation of being tough even back then, but it was more of a strength issue with Jorgen then an actual tenacity issue.

It was several weeks and perhaps months after that when they fell in love. It was on a pitch black night, when the skies of Fairy World were filled with stars. They shared a few sweet words, the words that echoed through his head.

'_Jorgen Von Strangle…You can strangle me with your love.'_

'_It would be my pleasure.'_

'_Oh Jorgen…' _Blue eyes pierced each other, illuminated with the twisted brilliance of the stars in the sky, casting both haunting and intoxicating patterns of shades and tints of blue all around as they gazed into each other's eyes, their heads getting closer slowly, closing the distance between the two and finally they kissed.

A sweet and passionate kiss that lasted like an eternity between them as the sparking skies silhouetted their forms against the pitch black night.

They went on many dates, dances and other festivities together and Jorgen had felt special, as if he were on top of the world. He was so proud of himself for his accomplishments. He had someone to love him, someone to show him affection; to make him feel as if he was special. She gave him wings to fly with.

Jorgen and Isabel seemed like the picture perfect couple. She was one of the few people that Jorgen could open his heart to freely and he wasn't afraid to be soft hearted around her.

But…

Why did he feel so cold now?

Why was there a strange absence of presence?

He stood there alone. With a presence of air around him, chilling and cold.

Alone.

It was something that he was used to.

But he refused to let her old flame get the best of him by burning him alive. He chose to stand alone, strong, callous and cold like an impenetrable wall.

After all, it was her fault.

She did this to him.

She ripped his wings savagely away and deprived him of all flight.

She made him give up on love.

That fateful day, when he came home after a day out by himself, Jorgen was rather proud. He bought a really pretty and expensive ring.

It was an engagement ring.

On that day, he had done some thinking to himself and decided to make her his forever, to be joined in holy matrimony. When the well-built man walked through the door to show her the ring.

"Look at my beautiful ring. Fear the shininess!" He said as he opened the door and saw a most ghastly sight. There was Isabel, kissing another man.

It all seemed a blur in Jorgen's mind afterward, mostly because of his explosive temper. He had probably gotten angry…Actually he did get angry, which is probably why the rest seemed a blur.

The man remembered her looking confused. How could she look so confused, when he's the one who didn't know the news? How could she be so cold?

He did remember yelling at her to get out, but that was it.

Now he stood here, back in his bed room after his day with Wanda. He looked around at the gifts and old memories resurfaced. Within the depths of his mind, he saw her. She haunted him.

It was the face he hated. The face he loved. He felt such a mixture of feelings. How could she do what she did to him? How could she just forget about him? About everything they had? How could she shove him aside for another man?

He felt many emotions of hurt and love. Jorgen still loved her, and yet he hated her, putting her at a distance as he would with anyone else in Fairy World. There was no point in getting to know someone when they would eventually betray you.

She didn't realize what she did to him.

After that he was never the same. His heart turned cold from the pain he felt. His heart shriveled and turned hard as stone, infested with the darkness he became.

He suffered, she made him suffer and that is why everyone else should feel the same way he did. Their punishment was his own little satisfaction of seeing their pain to relieve his own. Everyone should feel the pain he feels deep in his heart. Their happiness is his misery, depriving him of everything happy he once had.

Perhaps this was part of why he resented those such as Cosmo and Juandissimo like he did. They still believed in love. Cosmo had that innocence and naïveté to believe in love and be happy with a wife that loved him, and Juandissimo had a naturally romantic heart, both things that Jorgen himself used to possess.

Was he envious?

He didn't know…

If he was he held it secretly.

Why was he acting so nice as of lately? To a woman. A woman in which he initially hated. Wanda, and yet over the past few days, she was able to open the cold heart he possessed and he began to feel a little different towards her.

And yet, he hated it. He didn't want to be exposed again. He didn't want to trust again. Jorgen didn't want to be hurt again…

Maybe that's why he was thrown into a state of confusion by Wanda's kiss.

He felt her pain in sharing an anniversary alone because he never got to make his own. It was all ruined, just like hers had been and a small part in his heart ached.

Some things were never meant to be.

But he had to be cold; no one would respect him if he weren't strong and cruel to them. Making them suffer was his pleasure, to make them feel the misery that he has in the past.

He pulled out a picture from long ago, cased in a glass frame, the beautiful cage of his memories. The more he stared at his once happy memories, the more anger built up in his mind until finally he threw it against the wall, the glass shattering into a million pieces along with his happiness within the cage.

It had been set free, but with no wings to fly on its own. It left the small bird inside crippled and weak. Every time the bird tried to fly it fell, without its wings it felt so small.

He couldn't trust. It had been broken. Battered and broken just as he was. But he refused to cry, even that day, he refused to weaken himself for her viewing pleasure. Her seeing him in a fit of sadness would just make her take more pride in his pain then she already had taken.

And to think, she just moved on like nothing ever happened! The next day she was with the guy she had cheated on him with.

Didn't she know what a wreck she had made him?

Of course not, he tried to act fine with it at first, but then shunned her like she did him. Like he did most of Fairy World. What did it matter? They were all just like her. They didn't care about his pain. They'd laugh at it, as he does theirs.

They just simply liked to rub it in his face.

He had to wonder how people could think of fairies as mythical creatures, always in a state of whimsy and happiness…Jorgen didn't believe in fairytales. He was far too wise for that bunch of childish nonsense.

Myths, legends and fairytales were a product of the child's imagination to cliché the fairies, not all were happy and whimsical.

He had remembered her last sentence after a meeting per chance between the two of them.

'_I know I've been hard on you. I'm sorry for the things I put you through. Please don't break on me, I need to make you see, we weren't meant to be. I hope you'll forgive me for hurting you.'_

To that Jorgen was silent, until this very day he had been silent towards her. He would never forgive her. How dare she ask such a question!

He stared at his reflection. An image of the man he was now.

This is the reflection he would always keep. To remain cold and cruel to those around him, because fate had been so cruel to him. He thought it to be no better of a way.

He sighed to himself.

'_It's true.' _He thought to himself. _'She has ripped my wings, my heart and no matter how hard I try to fly, I fall. Then again, a wingless bird can't possibly fly…Can it?'_

Then a realization hit him.

He cast a look of realization to his reflection, then frowned and shut his eyes.

"No, it can't." He said simply.

**TBC**

**A/N: That was longer then my usual chapter. Well, feel sorry for the guy yet? I did and I wrote the chapter. I tried to have things make a little sense here. Like the reasons why Jorgen might not have any trust, a morbid sense of humor and a disliking for Cosmo and Juandissimo and even a little for Wanda herself. Hopefully I provided some depth and explanation for any type of kindness that he exploited towards Wanda and even himself. I told you I was going to get psychological here.**

**Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	11. The Drama of Symbiosis

**A/N: Here I am, writing on another chapter. More of a darkly put together Jorgen Von Strangle. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 11: The Drama of Symbiosis**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

Wanda floated into the room as Jorgen turned from the mirror.

"Hey Jorgen." She flew up to the white haired man, who wore a look of nostalgia and sadness on his face. The pink haired fairy sat a hand on either side of his face. "What's wrong?"

He turned away. "Nothing. I'm fi-"

Jorgen was cut off by a sudden puff of smoke as two fairies appeared from the puff of smoke. They were very familiar, one was tall and slender clad in monochromatic blue, while the other was built strongly, tan and tall with long, black, wavy hair and green eyes. He was a very handsome fairy indeed.

It was Isabel and her boyfriend, the one she had cheated on him with. He refused to let her see him at his worst, so his look of sadness turned into one of stone cold stern as the pink haired fairy turned her head to look at the two behind her.

"Do you know these fairies?" Wanda asked.

"No. I don't." He said in his usual authoritive and cold tone.

The blue haired fairy blinked a flash of guilt went through her ocean orbs.

"Hello Jorgen. I came to ask you a question. I hope this isn't a bad time." She told him. The militant fairy gave no response to her sentence. "I just wanted to know if you'd come to our wedding, I invited you." Isabel wrapped her arms around her new fiancée's strong and muscular arm, and he smiled a warm smile towards her.

It could've been him. It should've been him.

And yet reality was hitting him hard. He had to learn to let go of the past, but it wasn't that easy. Jorgen couldn't keep picturing her with him, it hurt to the point that he couldn't take it. All of those emotions, held in over the course of many years. He was breaking and his silence was going with him.

"I don't have time for your silly parties." He said monotone and simply, as if it were no big deal.

Suddenly, it hit Wanda. "Hey, you do know her, don't you?"

"I do." He stated, turning his back to everyone almost in shame, his well-built shoulders slumped a little. "She is my ex-girlfriend, Isabel."

Wanda looked over to the blue haired fairy, which was looking down, knowing that Jorgen was still in pain all of those years wasn't something that she had planned. Isabel simply thought that he'd get over the fact that she had cheated on him. After all, there was nothing wrong with him and she knew that she was the one who had made the errors, but she never thought that Jorgen would forgive her. She tried to go along and take his silence as a quiet comply, but she knew it was never that easy for the stubborn Von Strangle.

The blue bearing fairy looked down, in more ways then one. Feeling a bit sorry for her, and thinking that Jorgen was just being insensitive again, she decided to defend her. "You could be a little nicer to her, Jorgen."

She got no reply, just a glare.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Jorgen." Isabel floated over to him, putting her tiny hands on his bulging biceps and giving him a look of concern for the fact that he had not moved on. "You don't forgive me, do you?...But I can understand why. That is, if you don't."

His reign of silence was over, he finally spoke directly to her, one simple word projecting through. "No."

"Could we please just go back to being friends and forget about this little mistake?" She asked, trying a final time to get through to Von Strangle, but to no avail.

He was going to be strong this time. He was going to try and block her out of his life for good, just as she had done him long ago. No matter how painful it was, Jorgen had to do this. He had to get rid of the final weakness in his heart to try and go on. He had been brooding on old flames for way too long and it was about time that he doused them for good.

"No. We can't."

"So, you're not going to come?"

"No. Just get away from me." He shot her an almost emotionless glare and he took his arm away from her grasp. "And do not touch my strong, manly muscles."

Now that was just cold to Wanda, and being fooled by Isabel's acts of sadness, making it look as if Jorgen were just being flat out mean to her, she decided to confront him. "Hey now! You don't have to be so mean to her."

At this time, feeling pinned into a corner, Jorgen became to get defensive. "Mind your own business, puny fairy!"

"What's wrong with you?" Wanda asked.

"Why would I want to go to a wedding for my ex-girlfriend and him?" Jorgen pointed an accusing finger at her fiancé, who decided to stay out of this, knowing good and well that he was in deep enough with Von Strangle.

"Couldn't you just be happy for her?" The pink haired fairy asked, taking everything the wrong way.

"Not when she betrayed my trust by ruining our wedding day by cheating on me with him!" He tried to keep his temper in check, but it was showing it's darkness in him as the white haired fairy looked back at Wanda. "You don't understand. I do not want to go to your wedding nor do I want to see you." Before that anger got the best of him, he disappeared in a giant puff of smoke and fire.

The pink haired fairy blinked, and then looked back to Isabel, with this new found information; she didn't know whose side to take. Then for reasons unknown, she became angry and turned to the happy couple. "You have some nerve." She told them.

"I thought we could at least want to be friends." She told the smaller fairy." I thought he was over me by now. I didn't know he still was hurt by it."

"Look, I'm sorry about this. I may not understand, but I'm sure Jorgen has good reason to feel the way he does." The pink haired fairy told Isabel.

"Well, if he still wants to come, you can give him this." She handed Wanda a pair of invitations. "Who are you anyway? Oh, you must be his new girl."

"What?" Wanda tried not to blush at that implication.

"Well," Isabel winked. "You're real lucky. You have a good catch; just make him happy so he can get over me." She smiled.

"But-" Wanda stammered.

"Well, we must be off now. We have to prepare for the wedding." She hugged the strong arm of her fiancé, then the two disappeared in a puff of smoke, the last phrase of the blue fairy echoing through Wanda's ears.

"_Say good bye to Jorgen for me. It was nice seeing him again."_

She looked down when she saw that there were two invitations. Why would Jorgen need two invitations? She looked confused, then poofed off to find the militant fairy. She checked many places and finally found him, hunched over, sitting on the side of his bed. She sat on his shoulder.

"Are…you alright? Tell me what happened?"

Jorgen tried to blink back tears, repressed feelings anymore, he cried.

She cast him a sympathetic look and zapped herself with her wand, causing her to grow to the same size as Jorgen, and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him lightly. "It's ok."

"No, it isn't." He wailed. "It is painful!" A strong hand was placed over his heart.

"Well, if it counts, I'm here." She said in a comforting tone. Once again, he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her lightly, crying on her.

'_Poor Jorgen.' _She thought. _He's so sad. I never know…' _Her embrace became a little tighter. She could feel the raw emotions surface from her heart. The urge to comfort and the basic maternal instinct to quell the sadness within his heart grew.

"Wanda, you truly are a friend." He told her. He got no reply but a familiar half-lidded look and a warming smile on her face. When he looked up, through his tears he could see that same familiar love-struck face. He knew what would happen next…

And just as he was for telling his own future, a gentle kiss was planted on his lips. But something different happened, his emotions being unstable caused his body to react on impulse and betray all mentality of what he felt about love. He was now exposed. He gently kissed her back.

Pink eyes widened as the kiss continued. She could feel his rawest emotions being put into the kiss as she tried to calm herself from the power of it.

After moments of calming herself, she sank into its hypnotic trance.

A hand rested gently on the back of his head, his arms never moving, locked into position, as if he didn't want to let go, and one thought ran through Wanda's head.

'_Well, I said I needed more cuddling…'_

Then, the two fell back, the cushion of the soft mattress below caressing their bodies as they fell into it, catching them.

**IX.**

The two slept bodies close to each other. Their hair and clothes slightly disheveled and Wanda's head lying atop of Jorgen's well-built chest. She could hear his heart beating and took the time to listen to it.

Pink eyes opened to a half-lidded state as a smile plastered itself onto her face as she dared not to move. Not a thought of guilt crossed her mind as she lay there, amongst the muscles of Jorgen Von Strangle. She had definitely been strangled bysme sort of emotion coming from him, and she had indeed gotten her cuddling beyond what she ever thought she could be cuddled.

Wanda lazily traced his pectoral muscles as he slept soundly beneath her, the slight rise and fall of his chest guaranteeing that factor.

After what seemed like a beautiful eternity in silence, blue eyes slowly opened, then blinked, then widened. "It wasn't a dream."

"No…It wasn't…" Wanda said lazily, still tracing his muscle play with one finger.

"Wait. What wasn't a dream?"

"What happened between us."

The pink haired fairy looked up to see him. "No. It wasn't. Why do you regret it?"

He blinked and remained silent a few minutes. After that he replied. "No, do you?"

"Not at this moment in time." She replied.

"Oh yeah, **_real_** comforting."

"Well, your muscles are."

"Yes, they are, aren't they?"

A sigh was emitted.

"Wanda I-"

At that moment, Binky walked into the room. "Jorgen Von Strangle, sir. I…See your busy. I'll come back some other time." He took off running as he saw the two in a compromising position and Jorgen's face was growing angrier by the minute.

"**GET OUT!" **The militant man yelled, throwing 'Da Rule' book at him, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him out, as Jorgen chuckled to himself.

The pink haired fairy reached up and kissed him gently, he let himself succumb to her and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Who would have thought that Wanda could bring such old flames back from his heart, and strangely enough, he wasn't confused by her advances anymore.

During the love that they had made, his body betrayed him by accepting the love craving it from long lost withdrawal from all positive touch. His heart's weakness longing to be tenderly cared for caused Jorgen to fall unwillingly into the intoxicating spell. Love or lust, it didn't really matter.

The feelings had won over as he returned the kiss, he let his heart soften and pondered on anyone ever showing him love like this, much less love in general.

Perhaps she would be the one to get him over his fears.

**TBC**

**A/N: Yeah, I almost made Jorgen say something but the world will never know what it is. The next chapter is on it's way, and in it, Wanda will discuss things with Isabel and who is Don Juan? Find out!**

**Please R&R!**


	12. One Scandalous Step At A Time

**A/N: Here we go with chapter 12. Just an emotional discussion and more JorgenXWanda moments as well as everyone's side to Jorgen's story, There is also Isabel and her fiancé, who has a name in the chapter. If you want to see pictures of them, please go to my art page on my profile or copy and paste the link.**

**Enjoy!**

**Erasing The Pain**

**Chapter 12: One Scandalous Step At A Time**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

Moments after the kiss ended, they stared into each other's eyes and took a deeper look at each other. Never before had Wanda seen this side of Jorgen. He was hardly how she imagined at first. He was that man, the man whose strength was able to quell her desires. The man who liked to comfort and to be comforted with longing touches and sweet words. He might be a bully but deep inside his heart was swelled with anguish and inner turmoil.

She gently hugged him. "Jorgen?"

"What is it?"

"What happened between you and Isabel?" She finally asked.

He closed his eyes, "Long story."

"You see, long ago, when I was at the Fairy Academy, Isabel and I fell in love. I was so happy and I thought she was too. I did everything I could to make her happy, I had even taken a day out to go and think to myself about planning ahead, and buying an engagement ring to make her my girl forever. It was a beautiful ring, one that matched her radiant beauty. But, when I came home to show her my gift, there she was in the arms of another man. I have to wonder if she's been seeing him all along. I was so naïve and I…Know in my heart that I still love her." He sat up on the bed. A few minutes later, Wanda did as well. "I'm sorry Jorgen. I mean, I didn't know."

The pink haired fairy felt badly now for defending Isabel earlier. Then an idea hit her.

"I'll be right back!" She said and poofed herself to Isabel's place as she saw the blue clad fairy preparing for her wedding. She first saw Isabel trying on a wedding dress in a faint shade of pearlized blue. The blue fairy turned around to see Wanda. "Oh it's you." She faked happiness.

"What happened between you and Jorgen anyway?" The pink haired fairy asked. "Why are the two you broken up?"

The blue bride sat down. "Well," Her face turned into one of sorrow and distraught. "It's a long story…"

"So I've heard." She said to herself.

"While I attended Fairy Academy, I first noticed Jorgen Von Strangle. He was very handsome and very strong. His body structure was indeed impressive. He was so sweet and, at the time, my old ex, Don JaunCuerro and I were broken up, thinking that we should see other people and that it would be for the best if we did. I saw Jorgen and Don didn't see anyone and I always wondered why.

Jorgen and I went out for an extremely long time, but during the later part of our relationship, Don Juan began to have feelings for me, and we fell back in love, but I didn't know what to do. I was stuck between risks. If I stayed with Jorgen, I'd be happy with someone who loved me, but if I did still love Don Juan and in the end, my heart chose him to come back to and try to make things work out. I remember it all too well. "She told Wanda as the flashbacks ran through her head.

_There was a knock at the door. A young Isabel opened the door, revealing the tall, tan, well built, handsome green eyed man with wavy black hair, pulled back into a ponytail bearing gifts of flowers and a charming smile._

"_Hello, Isabel. I realized that without you, I am nothing. I am so dreadfully sorry I fought with you. Please forgive me." Don Juan told her._

_She blushed. "That's sweet of you, but what about Jorgen? He'll be upset."_

_The tan figure invited himself in and lay the bouquet down on the tabletop and hugged Isabel tightly._

"_Please forgive me. I could not date another without seeing you in them or comparing them to your magnificence. If you don't forgive me, I don't know what I'll do." He pleaded._

"_Oh Don Juan, your so sweet." The blue haired fairy leaned in to kiss him, their lips embraced passionately, but it didn't last for long when Jorgen entered the room, they pulled out of the kiss. _

"I didn't expect him home then. I guess I was too caught up in Don Juan's kiss but I know I broke his heart and he probably hates me now. I do feel remorse but I know that he'll never forgive me, no matter what, so can do, I must have hurt him deeply for him to act like he did towards Don Juan and I."

"I can understand why." The pink haired fairy replied.

"Which is why I hoped that you'd take good care of him. I think that's just what he needs to get over his feelings for me."

"But I-" Wanda cut herself off. She had indeed gotten into a problem far worse then any circumstances could prepare her for.

She couldn't leave Jorgen now. Wanda felt too bad. How ironically that she was caught in the same situation with Cosmo and Jorgen now. But she had to agree with Isabel, the militant fairy was an extremely good lover. Realizing their encounter earlier on sent shivers up and down her spine.

"You?" Isabel asked.

"I care very much about Jorgen. We're great uh…Friends. I guess you can say."

"Oh, so it's not official yet."

"Well, we never said we loved each other, but I think Jorgen almost said it once. "The pink haired fairy nervously replied, actually remembering him saying 'Wanda I…'

or at least she thought he was going to finish it with 'love you.' It was something Wanda feared yet wanted. Love was a risky game and she didn't want to use Jorgen as a pawn. The pink haired fairy could see that he was miserable and lonely. He needed someone.

"Wonderful." Isabel replied. "Eve since I found out I did nothing but wish he'd find the right woman and be happy. That way he can reconcile with himself and finally get over his feelings for me."

"I'm sure Jorgen will get his life back." She nodded.

"I hope so. I wonder if he knows how much I truly did care for him."

"Well I must be going. Good-bye, Isabel."

"Good-bye."

Wanda poofed away and appeared in Don Juan's presence, as he was modeling his tuxedo in front of a large full body shot mirror, posing with a red rose in his mouth, admiring his long, wavy hair and perfect, flawless body, then he spied Wanda's reflection behind him in the mirror.

"Oh." The green eyed man turned around. "It's you."

"Yes and come to ask you a few questions Don Juan." Wanda told him.

"What would you possibly want to know about me?"

"Well, I'm trying to get my story straight and I want a version from everyone so I know all the facts."

He sat down on a stool and patted the seat beside him. "Here, sit with me and I'll tell you my version."

She took her seat, sitting close to him and inhaling the cologne he drenched himself in.

"Well, it beings like this. You see, when we attended Fairy Academy together, I was a graduate and had already been a Fairy God Parent to a little kid named Mike. He was like a son to me, and I took my duties as a god parent very seriously and promised to abide by the rules and love my god child unconditionally and it lasted for a while until he said something one day that just tore me apart inside….

'_I don't believe in fairies anymore.'_

They are the words that every god parent dreads and I myself was no exception. I had grown fond of Mike and he betrayed me by ripping me out of his life when I still had the parental affection towards him. I'll miss little Mike.

After that, I didn't feel like tutoring any of the fairies at Fairy World as I normally would do. But that's when Isabel came into my life and taught me to love again, but a different type of love. A romantic type of love that I would forever share with her…And then, we had a huge fight which left me out in the cold.

I was lonely and decided to be faithful to no one but her. So I stayed to myself, but I was devastated by her infidelity with another man, so I tried to win her back, in essence I swayed her away from Jorgen because he was trying to take the one thing that initially belonged to me. I figured if I could get her to fall in love with me, I'd make sure to never have such a disagreement with her ever again." He put his heart over his chest. "I swear it."

Wanda began to take in all information from many sides. There were a lot of deceptions and misunderstandings between the three of them. She had to talk to Jorgen about it. The first step is to get the militant fairy to want to communicate with Don Juan and Isabel, no matter how hard it might be.

The three of them had to face the past, no matter how much they can't stand their reflections of their former selves.

**TBC**

**A/N: Authors notes are getting long. If you want to see pictures of Don Juan and Isabel as well as Jorgen, Wanda and the rest of the FOP gang, go to the deviantart website at the bottom of my profile page.**

**There's tons of FOP art there to look at.**

**Also please R&R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
